Trace Cyrus
Trace Dempsey Cyrus (born Neil Timothy Helson; February 24, 1989) is an American musician. The son of country singer Billy Ray Cyrus and brother of recording artists Miley Cyrus and Noah Cyrus, he was the backing vocalist and bassist of the band Metro Station. He left the band in 2010 but returned in 2014. In 2010, he began providing vocals and guitar in the pop rock band Ashland HIGH. He also owns the clothing company From Backseats to Bedrooms. Cyrus was born in Ashland, Kentucky as Neil Timothy Helson. His mother is Leticia "Tish" Cyrus. His biological father is Baxter Neal Helson, but he was adopted by Billy Ray Cyrus, her second husband, and lived with them part of the time in Franklin, Tennessee. Upon his adoption, his name was legally changed to Trace Dempsey Cyrus. Cyrus spent his school holidays touring and performing with Billy Ray. He has a younger sister, Miley, who starred in the Disney Channel original television series Hannah Montana. In an interview with MTV, he discussed recording with Miley: "Actually, I'm going to sing on one of the tracks on her next album. I can't say much about it right now, but we will be collaborating." Cyrus has many tattoos on his arms and chest, including the words "stay gold" tattooed on his knuckles. He displayed these designs for PETA's "Ink Not Mink" anti-fur campaign in 2012. In 2006, he started working at a shopping mall in Burbank, California and dropped out of La Cañada High School. In 2006, Cyrus co-wrote a song called "Country Music Has the Blues" on Billy Ray's 2006 album Wanna Be Your Joe. The song features guest appearances by Loretta Lynn and George Jones. Cyrus was a guitarist and vocalist in the pop rock band Metro Station. He started the band with Mason Musso in early 2006 when their mothers set them up to do a jam together, since Musso's brother Mitchel is a Hannah Montana cast member. Columbia Records signed the band after an intern at the record label saw their MySpace page. He appeared with Musso on MTV's Total Request Live on June 9, 2008. Their band along with The Maine were the two special guest acts on the 2008 Soundtrack of Your Summer Tour, co-headlined by Boys Like Girls and Good Charlotte. Metro Station parted ways in early 2010. In 2008, he featured in a song called "Hovering" on Miley's album, Breakout in the Deluxe Edition. Also in 2008, he appeared in the music video for the song "Somebody Said a Prayer" for the lead single for Billy Ray's album, Back to Tennessee. In 2010, he was featured in the song, "Alive" for Billy Ray's band, Brother Clyde. In early 2010, Cyrus formed a pop band called Ashland HIGH. Cyrus provided vocals and guitar on a single entitled "French Kiss". Ashland HIGH has released demos of songs titled "Break It Down" and "Pretty Girls" on the band's MySpace page. In 2013, he was featured in a remix version of the song "Dat Boi" by Millionaires. As of 2013, Ashland HIGH has released two albums, "Geronimo" and "Drugstore Cowboy". In August 2014, Cyrus returned as a member of Metro Station with the band releasing a single titled "Love & War". The band has since released a second studio album titled Savior. On October 14, 2011, Cyrus announced that he was engaged to actress Brenda Song. In June 2012, Cyrus announced that the couple had ended their relationship, however they reunited in January 2013. Category:Notable People Category:Musicians Category:Ashland Births Category:Boyd County Births Category:1989 Births Category:1980s Births